1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a production line for the manufacture of unreinforced, reinforced, or prestressed concrete elements such as piles, posts notably for electric cables, slabs, beams, panels and curbs, of the type which comprise means for casting and compacting concrete in molds; a circuit for hardening the concrete elements which have just been cast, and means for removing the hardened elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two principal groups of manufacturing installations of this type are known: one of which uses immediate unmolding and the other which ensures the hardening of the concrete in the molds.
Manufacturing installations of the first group with immediate unmolding, include, in their hardening circuit, heating installations, with staged chambers, which necessitate a relatively high expenditure of power to ensure on the one hand, the desired conditions of humidity and temperature and on the other hand, the routing of the concrete elements between the entrance and the exit of the hardening circuit.
The manufacturing installations belonging to the second groups, with hardening of the concrete in the molds, necessitate considerable lifting and handling means for the movement of the molds between the work stations as well as a relatively high expenditure of power for the movement of these filled molds, over a portion of their course, by the concrete elements.
In addition, for the manufacturing lines belonging to the two groups, there exists a non-negligible percentage of rejects, due notably, to hardening accidents, and generally, the quality of the finished products is mediocre. In addition, the diversification of the production of such manufacturing chains is difficult to accomplish.
It is an object of the invention to provide a production line for concrete elements which responds to the various exigencies of practice better than hitherto and notably such that it no longer presents or to a lesser degree, the above-mentioned drawbacks. It is a further object of the invention to provide a production line for the manufacture of concrete elements of an extended range, even of large mold, whilst satisfying the various exigencies of cost-price, of productivity and of quality more adequately.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.